Hijutsu Harem Explosion
by StrayFiction
Summary: My first try on a one shot adult humor Naruto and Hinata as the main coupling like always. Summary inside. Ch2 revised and extended version of Ch1
1. Chapter 1 First Draft

Hijutsu Harem Explosion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, since if I did then there would have been something going on between the blond knuckle head and the shy lavender beauty after the later confessed to the former.

StrayFiction: My first try of a adult one shot so please be kind with your reviews, I welcome constructive criticism eagerly as well as simple praise to get my lazy ass to continued, unless you want me to remain a couch potato, which you don't want to right, RIGHT? OH, not that I'm forcing you, and anyway, I'm mumbling again, on with the story and hope you like it. Rated M for suggestive themes, at least to me and general/humor since I don't know what will become of this and since I liked to insert humor when I write/type, anyway, if you like this I might just do a sequel, or maybe a prequel though the later is still at the drawing board. Anyway, main coupling is NaruHina, HinaNaru, or simply Hinata and Naruto as you could guess by what I said at my disclaimer, though I might make it a harem like the title, only if many are pushing for it.

Summary: Having defeated Akatsuki and ending the recently sprung shinobi war, as well as finally attaining his childhood dream of becoming the Hokage, and forming alliances towards the other great shinobi nations, the blond knuckle head's story ends, supposedly until an offspring of his stumbles upon a scroll that contains a blood sealed Hijutsu scroll that has been kept hidden away with the intent to never be opened. This is the story of the forbidden technique and the reason it was better off forgotten, even though the creator wished it but forgot that he had made a copy about and left it somewhere hidden.

"Naruko-chan, NARUKO-CHAN! Where are you hiding? It's time for your training with Otou-sama!" called out a feminine voice as she prowled the inside of a gigantic library in search of said person.

"Training with that Jiji who has a stick up his ass again? Like hell will I go along with that!" whispered Naruko.

"You shouldn't be rude, towards Otou-sama Naruko-chan." Spoke a voice behind her prompting said female to jump up in surprise before facing the speaker then the direction the same voice came from which only widen her eyes as realization came over her.

"Damn, so that was a Kage Bunshin, curse you dad for teaching mom that technique!" cursed Naruko under her breath.

"Now Naruko, you shouldn't curse!" reprimanded the other female before her pair of white eyes met with Naruko's own white eyes before a very familiar grin appeared on her face as her hands formed a very familiar seal.

"Bishounen No Jutsu!" She called out before a sudden cloud of smoke covered her which soon disappeared to reveal a spiky blond haired male in his birthday suit.

"Hinata-chan." stated a very familiar and affectionately manly voice before the said woman promptly fainted with a slow stream of blood coming from both openings of her nose, as a cloud of smoke reappeared around the male before disappearing to reveal Naruko looking at her mother with a look of pity.

"For the new and most talented medic who surpassed Tsunade-obasan, to fall like this is beyond my understanding." Naruko stated before turning, her long blond hair in two pig tails from each side swing in opposite direction , only to see a figure blocking her way.

"Where do you think your going Naruko-sama! As I recall, you have training with your Uncle today?" Spoke the figure in front glaring his pair of cloud colored eyes with Naruko's own.

"Damn, to be found by Mr. Stick up His Ass Number Two so quickly, this is just my lucky day!" Naruko stated exasperatedly before her eyes widen before falling shut and then falling to the ground but was caught by the man in front before she did so.

"That was a quick recovery Hinata-sama, or were you just faking it before." Spoke the male towards a panting long lavender haired female in front of him.

"No, I wasn't, she just surprised me, anyway, I'm sorry if she caused you trouble Neji-Nisan." Answer Hinata finally regaining here breath.

"It's no wonder since it's already been what, a week since you have seen the idiot right? His still at Demon country with their Priestess Shion right Hinata-sa…" Neji continued but stopped as he suddenly felt immense killing intent coming from the former Hyuuga Head.

"I bet SHE is just milking the promise Naruto-kun made to her when he still had no knowledge on relationships, that DAMN SNAKE WOMAN!" Hinata stated blowing the last three words in anger.

"Ye-yeah, but at least he said that what he would use to keep his promise, to create YOU KNOW WHAT is his Kage Bunshin. So you're still the only one he did IT not using Kage Bunshin, r-right?" Neji stated cautiously as a saying appeared inside his mind.

'Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned huh? Who ever said those words must truly be knowledgeable.' He though before seeing Hinata close her eyes, apparently in deep thought.

"You can never be too sure Neji-niisan, out of all the women he had to sleep too, to preserve the balance of power, the Priestess Shion of the Demon Country is the most determined to steal him away from me." Stated Hinata darkly before Neji nodded his head in agreement.

"True, since HE IS the strongest man now, with full control of the power of the seven tailed beast, excluding the eight and first tail which he returned to their respective owners, as well as a very useful bloodline limit he inherited from his prisoner." Neji concluded with a nod.

"And don't forget the knowledge of the oldest and also leader of the Bijuu, Kyuubi. It was the only way to stop the other nations from attacking the leaf, and it also doubles as a unity between all nations, even so, I do not like it." Hinata stated as she tried to suppress her rage and jealousy.

"And that's the reason little Naruko here wants to beat him huh?" Neji stated, as looked down at the back of Naruko's head before he suddenly grabbed the side of his head as if on pain.

"Neji-niisan! Are you okay? Is your head alri…, YOUR HEAD! OH NO, I'M SO SORRY, I'LL TAKE NARUKO-CHAN NOW TO OTOU-SAMA!" Hinata stated frantically as she took her daughter from his grasp and was about to leave but was stopped by Neji's voice.

"WAIT Hinata-sama, can't you tell me IT?" Neji ask only to see Hinata bow at him.

"I'm sorry but you ADAMANTLY told me like the many others that undergone it to NOT TELL YOU after the sealing." apologized Hinata before leaving a very confused Neji.

"It's been years now since I had this problem when I don't look at Naruko-chan's eyes, I know that she has something to do with it but what, and not just me, our jounin senseis, the godiame, Shizune, Anko, an Anbu named Yamato, Sai and many others including the rookie twelve too, except Me obviously, as well as Hinata-sama, Gai-sensei and HIM! Yeah, it has to be HIS fault, and for me to not want to remember the same memory that was sealed so that we could go on living and not be weighed down by that memory. 'sigh' for now I have to trust Hinata-sama like before, as my gut instinct tells me that I really DO NOT and WILL REGRET it IF I DO remember" Neji spoke to no one in particular.

"That Mr. Stick up HIS ASS Number ONE really kept me from my reading, damn, him, and that Annoying Hanabi keeping silent while watching us is really ticking me off, also, I bet mom could have been Number 1's sparing partner, but knowing how victory obsessive he is even when his weaker now due to his old age, she picked me since my juuken and taijutsu is the bottom, with genjutsu in the middle and my ninjutsu top. Just they wait, I'll soon beat them and then that copycat pervert Konohamaru No Hentai, and finally, the biggest pervert of all, you, my dear father, I'll show you, I Uzumaki Naruko will defeat you with one hit like this HAIII-YAA!" screamed the blond with a pair of pig tails as she entered the huge library, doing a swift punch at the wall near the entrance only to see it crumble to her surprise.

"What the?" stated Naruko as the crumbling finally stopped to reveal a hidden stair case that leads deep down in a dark cave, that she ascended to until she reached the end which hand a single book case full of old books.

"Wow, I never knew that my neat freak of a mother missed a place to clean." Stated Naruko as she took out a book and read the title, her eyes widening at the title.

"The Strongest Hijutsu in the world please do not read, huh? What kind of a cheesy title is that?" she asked herself before recognizing that the title was hand written and that she recognized the messy writing.

"This is that mega-ultra-to the extreme-max pervert's hand writing, that is to say, my dad!" she stated in shock before a smile like said pervert's smile appeared at her face as she started giggling.

"Won't my number one enemy be surprised when I used this on him, kukuku, hehe, HAHAHAHA cough wheeze, alright enough with the laughing I sound like that creepy pedohebi that tried to make kids his gender make love with his ways YUCK!" Naruko stated as a shiver ran from her feet to her head.

"Now, then, lets see, oh, nice one pop, a blood seal huh, too bad I got yours in me, guess it's a good thing I'm your daughter huh? Wait, then that makes me a pervert too! No way! I have to get it out NOW!" she cried out in disgust as she slit a small cut before placing the cut finger where the seal was, immediately removing it before finding herself being sucked into the book.

"Damn that bust canon, making me do her work while she and the rest of the girls go to the hot spring!" grumbled a spiky blond head as he read paper after paper while stamping each when he was finished with either of the two stamps which read approved in one and unapproved at the other.

"I told you brat, but did you listen? NOOOOOOOO, you just had to jump at the opportunity to live your dream!" stated a voice in his head.

"Shut yer trap Ero-Kitsune. Like hell will I listen too you, again, the one time I did, I was not able to sleep in peace cause you keep replying the scenario in that super perverts books that Cyclops lent me!" countered the blond in his mind angrily.

"What can I say, I'm a Kitsune! And it's in our nature to like those kinds of things and I know you like it as well, especially this!" countered the fox as a image of a naked girl appeared at his mind's eye which was soon revealed to be the white eyed beauty that made the blonde's face go crimson first before shaking his head violently to clear his head of the image.

"I'm warning you damned fox, you do that again and I swear I'll trap you at a mental cage!" blew a still red faced blond making the fox snicker.

"OHHhhhhhhhhhhhh! Did I destroy your ideal image of your vixen? Or is my image not to your liking? Then how about this?" asked the smirking fox as he showed the same image with the difference that is that her pair of round orbs at her chest were now ten times it's size, which prompted the blond to bang his head at the desk to rid the horrid image from his head.

"I'm warning you Hentai Kitsune! Do that again and I swear I'll lock you up! And like hell does Hinata have those monster truck wheels on her chest!" Blew the blond making the fox smirk.

"So you've seen the actual Gazongas!" asked the fox before steam erupted from the head of the volcanic crimson face the blond now sported.

"Bulls eyes! Tell me then what are they like, are they soft like cotton, and silky like silk, or maybe spring like a spri…" began the fox happily only to be cut by the blond who was now gripping his head tightly.

"shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP! They're not like, that and I did not mean too, I mean I was just relaxing at a place I thought only I know, and then I heard her from far away as she lay floating on the river before she started doing a series of movements that now that I think of it now where similar to the one I saw when we were looking for that Bikochu bug." Stated the blond as realization dawned to him and not to his notice blood started oozing from his nose's two holes.

"Man, she go you bad, and you fell for it hard dude!" snickered the fox snapping the blond out of his daze, before he frantically tried to deny it.

"Are you still hung up on that banshee with bubble gum hair, forget her, there is a better choice that even tried to save you even if it cost her life, plus she already admitted that she digs you!" Kyubi blew happily before the blond violently shook his head.

"I can't, after being left by him, I can't leave her! And even if she did, I do not know a thing about romance so I might just hurt Hinata, I don't want that, NEVER!" the blond stated adamantly making the fox in his head smile kindly.

"Naruto, you are more powerful than me now, and because of that, I was freed from the power that enslaved me and turned it into your own positive energy, but it can still turn back to the one that fuels and is fueled by hate, like what happened to me when my beloved was taken away from me before I could disclose my feelings. I do not want you to suffer the same fate, you know, you and me, a demon fox, and a human share, the same power, feelings, when fueled by positive ones, it protects those you care, if the opposite, it destroys everything. Remember what I made you promise during your final battle with the Uchiha bastard?" Kyubi stated making the blond think for a while.

"Which one, oh yeah, the control freak Madara!" stated Naruto in realization.

"Nice work Einstein, you can comb your hair, yes him, you easily beat that power drugged Teme. Oh, speaking of which, how are the former love birds, last I heard, the EMO did karaoke in hopes to win her via unusual means, oh and had they done IT yet?" asked the fox.

"Not good, the Teme, finally got it through his thick skull that power is not everything, and is trying to win back his old number one fan girl, but said girl having experienced being left alone before an is now afraid of the pain it gives making her unable to take him back.

"Heh serves Mr. Emo Slash Prodigy Slash Traitor right huh since you're the Prodigy now and his no traitor anymore even though most still treat him as such, heh, he final gets to see what the village is like for you when you were young, serves the bastard right." The fox replied smugly.

"Not really, he did have his reasons but anyway, I think I hear somebody running." Stated the blonde and soon enough it was confirmed that someone was and it was directed towards the blond who looked at panting youth with a long blue scarf.

"Na-Naruto-niichan big trouble at the hot springs a gigantic monster with eight heads appeared and captured the girls!" called out the youth in panic.

"What did you say Konohamaru! Oh, and why are you there huh?" asked the blond glaring at the youth who was backing away.

"N-no-nothing, I did not come there to get an idea to improve my oriroke no juts… oops." Konohamaru stated only realizing at the end what he let slip.

"I see, but that's not all right? I bet you were watching a certain Hyuuga huh, by the name of Hanabi?" stated Naruto with a mischievous smile making the youths face gain a shade of red.

"I-it's none of your business anyway you should go, as it also got Hinata-san!" Konohamau stated making Naruto's eyes widen before he promptly took off.

"Whew, I though he was gonna wack me on the head for seeing her, though, I got to say, Hinata-san really got a nice body, maybe I'll use her next time, I'm sure that'll knock that dog boy who thinks his so cool for to days out. Hmm… YEAH! I will, I just can't wait to see the look on his face." Konohamaru grinned not noticing a shadow behind him before his head sported a large bump on the head.

"You do that Konohamaru… and I'll tell Hanabi your crush for her days after you gave the four leaf red clover which my team helped you get left." threatened Naruto glaring down at the cowering Konohamaru.

"NOOOOOOOO! Anything but that, I won't use it I promise!" begged Konohamaru before seeing a smile and an outstretched hand from the blond.

"Then let's shake on it okay?" asked Naruto before receiving a hand shake from his younger fellow pervert in agreement.

"Oh yeah, everyone is already there, so you better get there before they see more of her than you do." Stated Konohamaru before seeing flash of yellow light appear and disappear suddenly.

"Now then, with all the bodies I've seen so far, it's time to combine them into a bombshell of a babe, uhehehehhee…" Began the perverted child until a suddenly painful feeling registered on his head before he fell on the floor unconscious.

"That what you get for peeping on other girls than ME Eromaru!" stated an angry read head as a male with her who was wearing glasses poked the unconscious for of their leader.

"I think you over did it Moegi!" stated the male as snot slowly fell from one of his nose.

"Can it Udon, or do you want to be the second?" asked the still fuming red head as she began raising the huge club she used to clobber Konohamaru.

"I'm SORRY! Please don't HIT ME! I'm scared of PAI…" He began but was cut when the club fell down his head as well knowing him unconscious.

"Hmph, do you think I did not catch you peeking at me? Really now, MEN ARE THE WORST!" Moegi blew as she began leaving the two unconscious perverts on the floor, with each of her steps shaking the floor like a earthquake.

"Looks like what happened to me before is happening again to you but this is the second time for you, I sure hope you get lucky again and the woman do…" Kyuubi stated but was cut off

"Shut the hell up Kyuubi, I won't let it happen to her! I will get to her and save her before she even gets a scratch this time, this I promised! AND I WON'T ANYONE LOOK AT HER" He stated determinedly adding the last one with the 'or so help me god' tone before tapping to the once cursed power and vanishing in a flash of yellow again, as the last words of his prisoner complementing him on how possessive he is to his mate.

"hah, Hah, HAH!" What are you doing little girly? That butter knife won't hurt me you know!" stated a gigantic male voice as he looked at the long lavender haired female's attempt to damage him with a three pronged kunai.

How is it Sai?" asked a short brown haired male.

"No good, Captain Yamato, for some reason, my creations can get near it either by are sea or underground. Replied the one named Sai.

"Damn it, so there is nothing we can do? On a side note, you were not taken Karin, so does that mean that you are not good enough for it? Heck it even took females younger than you, now aren't you ashamed? Hahahaha, to be thrown aside for those half your ages embarrassing isn't it? And you've already been thrown by Sasuke! Man! I petty you! Your looking more and more like the Trash you look down upon!" stated the short white haired male joyfully leering at a bespectacled red head with his toothy smile.

"I'm warning you Suigetsu, if you open your trap once more I'll make sure you bite your tongue!" threatened the red head.

"Stop it you two, now is not the time to argue, this beast is a mystery we have to unravel as there is no way any of my or other's attacks would not work." stated an orange haired male.

"Jugo-san is right, if our attacks don't work then will just have to keep pounding it until it does, Konoha Senpuu! DAMN! That did not damage him at all?" called out a black bowl cut youth with dark eyes.

"Your right Lee, Your YOUTHFUL ATTACKS D… WARNGH!" called out an older version of the one before as his loud out bust was interrupted by one of the heads butting its head forcefully to the older loud ball of youth. Said youth ball's back quickly meet a huge boulder that stopped his advance backwards and let him slowly fall to the ground and unfortunately get hit on the head with numerous fist sized boulders knocking him of to dream land surrounded with numerous figures of a male with only one eye shown and short white hair wearing an angel outfit with white wings and a gold halo.

"It seems that the monster do not like your loud out burst as well Gai." stated the person in Gai's dream with a sigh, before jumping over as another head tried to but him in the same direction.

"Kakashi-sensei, out of the way, Chou Baika No Jutsu!" blew a voice before a giant for of a health man appeared who soon jumped over the beast while the white haired male began running away to evade being hit by friendly fire.

"Nikudan Hari Sensha!" followed the giant as he spun into a gigantic ball before falling on the beast only for it to respond by butting the giant ball away.

"Damn, he easily butted my attack off, what now Shikamaru?" called out the now human sized giant.

"It looks like Tai, and Nin Jutsus don't work, that leave Gen, Ken, and Kin, problem with Genjutsu is that, that thing is too big for use to fully affect his chakra coils enough to put him in it." Shikamaru contemplated vocally.

"Then I'll try my Tsukuyomi!" stated a raven haired male.

"I already tried mine and it did not work Sasuke." countered Kakashi.

"Then what are we going to do? Leave? I will not, not ever again!" stated Sasuke making Kakashi eye smile.

"How about you Shino, can you drain his Chakra with your bugs." asked Kakashi.

"You do not need to ask. Why you ask? Because I ha…" the male named Shino began until a new voice cut him off.

"It's no use Kakashi-sensei, knowing Shino, I bet his already doing it and from the start I bet, I think this monster has way too much Chakra for Shino's bugs to absorb it all even if he have ten hives or more right Shino?" added a male on a big white dog.

"… Kiba is right I ca…" began Shino again but was cut by a shout.

"Let Hinata-sama you snake." blew a male with long brown hair.

"Aw, is that all you can do? Bark? Hahahahah! I'm only holding one and you still can't rescue her! How pathetic, are you really allies of my eternal rival Kyubi? YOU ARE PATHETIC! Fine, how about I raise your chances!" stated the beast as he took more of the females he kept in his cave.

"Everyone, are you alright?" asked the lavender hair beauty.

"Yeah, it is humiliating, he easily caught all of use when he came into the cave to pick us up, and my strength does not even faze this lecherous monster!" answer the Godaime as she continued to punch said monster while talking gain the same results everytime.

"Ahhhhhhh! Thanks for the massage bust canon!" stated the beast which only infuriated said endowed female.

"ARGH! Not only the brat, now this beast calls me that as well! What is it with males and BUSTS! Shizune! How your end?" asked the Godaime.

"No good Tsunade-sama! His skin is too thick for me to reach his vitals." answered her apprentice.

"Ouch, that hurts! I knew it, Ms. No Bust Hurts me more than Ms. Bust!" stated the beast which infuriated both.

"WELL, EXCUUSE me for being FLAT!" Shizune shouted angrily

"WHO are YOU calling MS. BUST I DARE you to SAY that EROBAKEMONO!"

"P-please calm down Hokage-sama, don't let him provoke you." stated a female with long black hair and red eyes.

"Very good Milk Bust you tell her!" stated the beast laughing.

"How DARE You call ME THE QUEEN OF GENJUTSU! YOU NEANDERTHAL! YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOU INSOLENCE!" blew the said woman to the shock of all who is looking that the display.

"Ku-kurenai, you're letting him provoke you!" stated a female with short violet hair.

"Right you are Ms. Hicky. They should not jump the gun too quickly because if they do then they'll end up like you, by the way, was the Hicky given to you by that snake Goooooood? Hahahahahah!" laughed the monster as said female began trashing as she tried to get to free herself.

"Why little SNAKE, COME HERE! I'LL MURDER YOU PIECE OF $*#(!" blew the violet haired female as she continued trashing around.

"Who are the adults here again?" asked a female with long brown hair making the others in the surrounding area sweat drop as they begin to question that as well.

"What about you Ms. Tomboy, since you consider yourself one of us guys then you don't mind us having a look see right?" asked the monster teasingly as he slowly began to lower his hold of her with his tongue slowly revealing her unmentionables.

"He-hey! Stop that! No, don't STOOOOOP!" Blew out the brown haired female in despair, but was interrupted by an angry out burst from someone.

"Hey, quit it EROHEBI!" blew a female with long blond hair.

"And now we have Ms. No Boyfriend here, what do you want?" asked the monster laugh as a stress mark appeared at said female's forehead.

"WHAT did you just call ME?" she asked threateningly.

"What? I'm just saying the absolute truth right, since you have not, even once before had a bf right." asked the monster.

"Ha! That just shows how little you know. I can have any man I want I just have not found Mr. Right yet.

"SUUUUUUUUUURE you do ya old hag of a HERMIT, I bet you will die single not even graduating from a bfless kunochi, Ms. SF Kunochi, ha, Ha, HA!" taunted the beast making steam come out from both holes of her ears as she franticly tried to claw her to it.

"How dare you talk to my best friend like that you don't know ANYTHING about what you are talking about EVER!" blew the short cherry hair colored female making the beast switch it's attention towards her switching a girl on his tongue towards another who held a different girl, letting him keep hold of all while one of his mouth remained freee to talk like before.

"Oh, I know, after all, my pet which was also called the same nickname was very informative." stated the beast smugly making the female before look back at it in shock.

"You mean Orochimaru? You're calling Orochimaru your pet?" she asked in shock.

"Oh yes I do, though, he never did knew that I was using him for my own entertainment by using his senses to see, hear, touch and smell what does whenever I want to. Just like what I did to his ancestors. I mean, my self orchestrated death thousands of years by their hand once I found out how very similar we are on our craving of power, though they did not know it at first, after all, they were a family of poor slaves who are used to being kicked around with out recognition, which was the time when I was bored to the death with nothing better to do, so I did it as a experiment to pass time and it proved very entertaining. Anyway after having their first taste recognition and power, as I expected they began to crave it and since they finally have those two, they began treating others without it like the way they were used treated. Until many years passed making many people forget their fake victory against me a great beast who terrorized the earth and ordered tribute if the inhabitants wished to evade my wrath, in the form of females and sakes, which I grew to like very much to my surprise even though it was only part of my plan before. Their power and recognition soon disappeared but having tasted it the would not let it go without a fight, hence the people began to see them as the new beast but unlike before, they decided to fight them instead of cowering, after all, their just like them, and not a all powerful beast like myself. Soon one male youth remained who was spared by another male youth who convinced the others that by killing the last of their present beast would make them the same as him. The one who saved the youth would soon be elected the leader of the village while the spared youth was exiled from said village but not until declaring that he would not forget the shame the leader of the village had given him, and swore to kill him, and if he can't then the next generation of his family will." narrated the beast to the shocked listeners.

"And you remained watching the generations of that one man, until seeing me don't you?" stated a new voice making the others look at the direction it came from to see the blond youth who was glaring at the beast.

"So you have finally appeared Kyubi, the only one who was able to cut my tail which took me years to grow back, I have been waiting for you." stated the beast glaring at the blond as well.

"Correction, Erohebi Ni, my name is Uzumaki Naruto!" shot back the blond before jumping away as the beast's tail crashed at the spot he was standing on before.

'You know this perv Fur ball?' the blond inwardly asked.

'If you don't stop calling me that I will not answer brat.' retorted the beast inside the blond.

'Fine! So, all MIGHTY and HOL… er GREATEST BEAST KYUBI-SAMA, I humbly ask if you know the Gigantic Peeping Tom in front of me?' stated the blond inwardly in a mock respectful tone.

'On second thought, talk to me like you normally do, I'm more used to it, anyway, that is the Lecherous bastard who killed my mate, you could say he symbolizes a shield while I a sword. To beat Orochi no baka, you need to go to Makai and retrieve the weapon I used to cut his tail long ago. Which will take about at least a day even if you used your father's technique.' answered back the fox.

'WHAT! Then that means that I'll have to leave Hinata-chan in the grimy snake's tongue for a day? I will NEVER let THAT happen!' the blond inwardly blew.

'If you don't do that then the bastard will wipe the floor with you. That outer layer of his is impenetrable so unless you know of a way to attack him from the inside then its pointless killing that sucker!' stated the fox before a cold sweat began to run down it's body as a very evil fox smirk appeared on said blonde's face.

'Wh-what are you thinking kit?' questioned the beast apprehensively before which soon grew worse as said blonde's smirk grew wider, if that is even possible.

'I just thought of a great way to make you stop showing me images while I sleep, and to defeat that beast.' He stated.

"Alrigh… What are you doing Naruko-chan! Drop, that book right NOW!" stated two voices before everything went blank.

SLAP! "Ouch!" cried out a voice as she fell to her side grasping the aching cheek at the opposite side.

"Naruko-chan, go to your room, NOW!" ordered Hinata forcefully surprising her daughter.

"A-alright but can I ha…" she began.

"NO, I'm going to put this somewhere no one can get to accidentally, Now GO!" stated Hinata the look on her eyes clearly saying that there is no room for arguments, so her daughter obey and left for her room.

Sigh "I should have known he kept information about IT incase he need to use it again, but to leave it at a place people can accidentally come to, I'll need to speak to him about this." Stated Hinata as memories of the incident resurfaced in her mind.

"Hinata-san, it's so good, that you are sa… what is wrong?" asked the gate guard to a panting younger Hinata.

"Please notify the Hospital to prepare as many patients will be coming, also, please notify the blood bank, we are going to need many, if not, ALL the blood there." stated Hinata to the confused gatekeeper.

"Huh? What do you mean, I mean, weren't you and the others kidnapped by a bea…"

"The beast is dead, thanks to Naruto-kun new technique, but as he did, many of the others who came before him is out cold and is in severe condition due to the loss of almost all the blood in their body so please do what I said before, it's Hokage-sama's order!" pleaded Hinata who was finally relieved to see the gatekeeper disappear hopefully towards the hospital.

"Hinata!" called out a voice making her turn towards where she came from to see the other she was with the hot springs carrying one or two of the males who was near when the beast was all having red trails on each of their nose's holes from there to their at least their chin while most goes until the divide between their legs, on their front.

"Hokage-sama, how is Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata making said woman look at one of her male loads with a smile.

"Don't worry, his just out cold, anyway, about my order?" she asked receiving a nod from the younger girl.

"I already told the gatekeeper, he should be returning with help from the hospital so…" she began before hearing numerous pops as new arrivals appeared carrying an instrument to carry people on.

"Hokage-sama, we heard tha…" began a male in white but stopped as he saw the numerous males unconsciously on the various female's backs.

"No time to explain what happened right now. Help us carry them to the hospital quickly, before all their blood disappears from their body like the beast." ordered the Hokage earning her a salute from the white robed man before he did what he was ordered to do together with his other associates who came with him also grabbed in white that is male or female alike before heading towards the hospital.

"Finally got that lazy bum and fatso off my back, damn, my back is killing me now." stated a blonde with long blond hair.

"You shouldn't say that Ino-san, they obviously can't get to the hospital by on their own after losing so much blood." Hinata reprimanded.

"So we should be burdened because of them being MEN! I say, we should leave them there until they learn their lesson!" countered a fuming cherry haired female.

"That would be cruel Sakura-san! They are men so it's unavoidable that that happens to them once Naruto-kun used THAT." Hinata said raising her voice at the last word with expressed disdain on whatever THAT means, while the other females became silent as they contemplated about it.

"Did anyone ever knew about him developing THAT!" asked a brown haired female.

"If his team mate, the cherry haired one named Sakura did not know then he must've developed it on his own TenTen-chan." stated the red eyed beauty.

"I think he started it when his captive began disturbing his sleep." stated a thoughtful short black haired female.

"And when was that Shizune?" asked the Hokage making said female began think back.

"Days after the war, he kept saying Baka-Kitsune with dark spots under his eyes as he gave me the message you wanted him to give me, under his breath and when I heard about it, I tried to call back to him but he did not listen. I believe his sleep deprived state was the reason he did not hear me call him until he disappeared." stated Shizune.

"Point taken, and now that I think about it, it was obvious before but I thought he was just being his normal self and not listening, I even had to pound him for a while to get him to do that errand for me." added the Hokage.

"That explains the huge bump on his head that he was nursing when he arrived at the hospital." Stated Shizune in realization

"Even so, that does not make it right for him to use THAT! And to have ALL THE MEN BECOME LIKE THAT! Especially MY SASUKE_KUN! IT'S UNFORGIVABLE!" blew an enraged red head with glasses.

"And since WHEN, did Sasuke-kun became YOUR property Karin?" asked an annoyed Sakura.

"Since you have not claimed him yet, his still mine you BRUTE of a woman!" countered Karin enraging Sakura even more.

"Will you two PLEASE forget about that emo slash prodigy slash pedohebi toy for once will you, what we need to think about is how to deal with that beast corrupting our future Hokage more than he is already?"Ask the Hokage.

"THAT'S RIGHT! ESPECIALLY after that beast released us and those DAMN MEN kept their eyes on THEM which are the same as saying they prefer to look at HIS PERFECT NUDE BODY THAN OURS COMBINED!" agreed a fuming violet haired female, before realizing what she just said which prompted all females to become silent as they contemplated this.

"We-well, his teacher WAS the SUPER PERVERT JIRAYA and ALSO the WORLD renowned author of the SMUT Icha Icha Paradise, so I guess being his student helped him find the PERFECT BODY men everywhere all over the world SOUGHT FOR!" the Hokage stated in hopeful assurance towards the others.

"A-and he has within him the LONGEST LIVING PERVERT if my guess in what is keeping him awake is right, that and the fact that he IS a MAN." added Shizune hopefully.

"What do you mean Shizune-san?" asked TenTen.

"You know? Showing Naked Girls while he sleeps and such," Answer Ino, making TenTen gasp in realization.

"And I bet it's not just any random naked girls body that perverted beast is showing since that would tie in with the reason why he is avoiding us recently, even though I'm sure what is shown to him by that perverted fox is its imagination… I hope." stated Sakura gaining a tone of uncertainty at her last two words.

"That would answer why Naruto-kun has been avoiding us." stated Hinata in understanding.

"So we know what we need to do now don't we?" asked the bespectacled red head.

"Agreed, we must find a way to separate those two for the future of our village." agreed the purple haired beauty.

"Why don't I try putting on a mental wall between them? After all, I can't have that beast free when his with my student. If I did then he might do BEEP, and BEEEEEEEEP to her." suggested the red eyed one this time.

"Ku-Kurenai-SENSEI! Please, Naruto-kun would never do anything like THAT to me. A-and besides, he still did not answer my confession when Pein invade the village years ago!" Hinata stated her face bowed down crimson red already.

"Can you really be sure about that Hinata-chan, and you should know already why his doing that, I bet you're the one who knows him more than any of us combined?" asked the purple haired female.

"Wh-What do you mean Anko-san?" asked Hinata the crimson on her face turning to a darker shade.

"You should now what she is talking about Hinata, and come to think of it, would you like to become my student? If he turns out like his master, then I'll have to teach you ways on how to protect yourself during nights when you are on a mission together. After all, it's better to be safe than not." stated the Hokage in a matter of fact tone on her voice.

"Y-you too Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked in shock.

"Can you teach me as well? If you do, I can also add my own way, after all, when I was a jailor of one of Orochmaru-sama's prison, I had numbers attacks by the male prisoners there who wanted to get even with me for treating them like trash even though that is what they are." added Karin.

"Alright, everyone gather around, will be starting Women's guide to protection against Men 101." Stated the Hoake making others gather around her as well as push a reluctant Hinata within the circle of interested girls.

'I was able to go home after that well past night time.' thought Hinata with a sigh, before leaving the hidden section of the Uzumaki Library with book that started her trip down memory line in the first place.

'Thankfully everyone recovered but the blood bank was empty so the next day it began asking for blood twice as much as it had before so that they would be prepared if what happened that day before happened again, but that day we had to deal with the after effects of THAT!' Hinata continued her thoughts as a shiver ran down from her spine as memories of the said after effects invaded her mind's eye, before shaking her head violently to rid herself of the resurfaced memories.

"Alright, take this TAIJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" blew the blond before the entire clearing was filled with his clones.

"Alright, everyone, just like did in practice GO!" blew the blond until a loud and numerous collective blows of No could be heard making the others cover their ears like what the source of the sound did.

"You expect us to do THAT! Are you CRAZY!" questioned a cone making other nod as well.

"If you want THAT done then do it YOURSELF!" added another clone.

"Then you want to remember it for the rest of our life then? Cause if I do it, then it will be stuck on our head forever!" questioned the real one making the other clones shiver all at once.

"I thought so, don't worry before you hit the Henkemon with it, I'll switch with the fuzz ball so that he gets that after effects so go now! Or do you want everyone to see Hinata-chan nude, and not get back at the cock sniffer for stealing our peaceful nights?" questioned an enraged blond making his other clones silent for a while before they nodded in defeat.

"FINE but you better do your part!" declared an angered clone making the real one nod this time in response.

"Right, everyone we have no choice but to do it so lets do it! FOR OUR PEACEFUL NIGHT'S SLEEP!" the clone declared with the other hundred thousands nodding at the same time before dashing towards the beast.

"ATTACKING ME HEAD ON! HOW FOOLISH ARE YOU!" Blew the beast as he began to whip his tail at the direction the clones were coming from that is until all clones formed the same hand sign at the same time.

"HEN-GE!" they called out together before a gigantic smoke covered them and the beast.

"Your turn BAKAKITSUNE, I hope you had a very good sleep last night because that will be your last one!" declared the blond before his azure eyes turned crimson with slits.

"What are you pla…" began the red eyed blond until his heightened sense of hearing heard sound, and not just any sounds, but sound he often made the blond hear on his sleep accompanied with images which soon made him sweat as realization hit him, and it was soon confirmed as the dust cloud disappeared revealing the beast covered from tail to it's eight mouths with beautiful naked blond females who were repeatedly moving their bodies on the shocked beast making LOUD erotic sounds that somehow stopped time for all males, while the shocked females hostages was released from the grip of the beast's tongues as the one female on the ground had her jaw drop to the floor in shock.

Soon the now free females, snapped out of their shock and landed on their feet on the ground and looked at the priceless look on their male associates faces still directed at the hundred thousands of naked female bodies still 'pleasuring' themselves at the beast's smooth scales creating so much erotic sounds that grew louder by the second before at the same time moaning loudly sending the beast and all men including the red eyed blond flying by a jet blood from their nose.

"naruto? Naruto? NARUTO! WAKE UP!" called out a voice making said blond jump high only for his head to hit the roof gaining him a huge bump before falling face flat on a bed, before seconds later assuming a combat position.

"Who dares interrupt my sleep? You better not be an assassin because if you are then you are DEAD!" warned the blond.

"Please Naruto, it's only me Shion." stated another blond this time a female with long blond hair and a pair of blue eyes like the blond male named Naruto before.

"Oh it is you Shion, man can you not surprise me like that I thought you were that beast who… WAIT A MINUTE! What are you doing here, I though you were in a love hotel with…" He began but was silence by Shion placing a finger on his lips.

"You were going to say with you right, too bad for you that I knew that you with me was your Shadow clone. You seem to think you can trick me out of your promise with me huh? Don't tell me you are breaking your word now even though you usually follow through with your words?" questioned the blond female threateningly towards the now sweating male blond.

"I-I'm not trying to trick you, and I always keep my promises, i-it's ju… wha-What! My nose is bleeding!" stated the nervous blond male in surprise before continuing. "Sorry Shion but I'm going to need to use your restroom!" and after saying that dust quickly kicked up in the spot the blond was before leaving a smiling blond female looking at the direction the male went before closing her eyes.

"You are too, predictable Naruto. Are you ready?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Yes Shion-sama." Stated a voice in the shadows." Good, then bring him to my chambers after things have settled." She ordered before heading towards her bed chamber while a shadow headed towards the direction the blond male headed to before.

"Fess up Fur Ball, why did you show me THAT? You said you would only show it to me once since I must suffer some of the after effects of what I created as well and as payment to the technique that helps resolve it's after effects affecting my friends, which is by disabling my mind shield that severs our mind link?" asked a fuming blond as he stuck two tissues on both of his nose's holes which soon became completely crimson which made him take out the two and throw those to the trash can before putting two new rolls on the same place which produced the same results making him repeat the process until the blood on his nose stopped bleeding.

"And if I DID NOT, Shion would have taken your ROD for a JOY RIDE, honestly you still act first before thinking do you BRAT?" asked the beast in annoyance.

"You could have woken me up in a different way you know!" argued the blond inwardly.

"I don't thinks so, that Shion wants the real you bad, and would not stop by any means. So the only way to make her do so was to make your nose bleed and that was the only way to do it since she is not desperate enough to enjoy herself while you are bleeding does she." countered the beast.

"Yeah right, you should just say it out right! You are doing it in order to get REVENGE on me for making you FEEL what you did DURING the dream don't yo…" began the blond.

"OF COURSE I WOULD AND SPEAKING OF WHICH I SHOULD HAVE LET SHION DO WITH YOU AS SHE PLEASE AFTER ALL FOR REMINDING ME OF THAT DAMNED MEMORY, I WISHED TO NEVER REMEMBER ESPECIALLY, WHAT I FELT THAT TIME!" blew an enraged beast.

"WELL IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR BRING UP THAT MEMORY YOU FUZ…" began an also enraged blond before noticing numerous feathers of birds started falling all around him making his eyes fall.

"This is… damn you TRATOR! CoMe oUt HERE kaka mhm… thud." Began the blond before falling to the ground of the bathroom where seconds later a loud snore could be heard from him.

"Don't think too bad of me Naruto, if I did not do this then Shion-sama would not take the role as the main heroine of my favorite movie's sequel Icha Icha Violence 2 and would then result in it being scrapped because the director is hell bent in having her as his heroine, and him obviously as the hero." stated a male with spiky white hair and one eye covered. Before minutes later he arrived at the said female's bed chamber with the snoring blond on his arms which he deposited on the awaiting female's side.

"Very Good, Kakashi, you have kept your end of the bargain, rest assured that I will give that perverted director a call in acceptance in my role on his perverted movie now go, I want to spend a quiet time alone with Naruto." stated Shion as she looked down at the slumbering blond male's form with a smile as the white haired man left.

The end, or not but it depends on weather you want a sequel or prequel, it's your choice readers, and if you do then say it in your reviews.

StrayFiction: So what do you think about my first try on an one shot adult humor, hope this is to your liking, and if you want a prequel or sequel, then please do what I said at the note above, sorry again if some are out of character, I tried hard to keep them in character, anyway, please R+R (read and review) and bye for now, as well as hoping to see your reviews soon.


	2. Chapter 1 Revied and Extended

Hijutsu Harem Explosion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, since if I did then there would have been more NaruHina.

Revision and extend

StrayFiction: As was said at the line above, this is a revision of the first chapter and is extended. This is in response to two constructive criticisms that I am very much thankful at receiving, as well as one from the one who reviewed my other story in Naruto, as well as an anonymous one that confirmed that the one I posted was very much confusing. I'm hoping the corrections and advice given from those, which hopefully makes this more understandable towards returning or future readers would improve this and make it better than before. I hope the PoV is clearer now as well and the switch between what time period it is with lesser readers guessing as I took out and/or gave more hints on those. I'll keep the one before so that I could look back and see if I progressed anyway, thats all for now happy reading.

"Naruko-chan, NARUKO-CHAN! Where are you hiding? It's time for your training with Otou-sama!" called out a feminine voice as she prowled the inside of a gigantic library in search of said person.

"Training with that Jiji who has a stick up his ass again? Like hell will I go along with that!" whispered Naruko, not noticing a shadow creeping behind her.

"You shouldn't be rude towards Otou-sama, Naruko-chan." Spoke a voice behind her prompting said female to jump up in surprise before facing the speaker then the direction the same voice came from which only widen her eyes as realization came over her.

"Damn, so that was a Kage Bunshin, curse you dad for teaching mom that technique!" cursed Naruko under her breath.

"Now Naruko, you shouldn't curse!" reprimanded the other female before her pair of lavender eyes met with Naruko's own pair before a very familiar grin appeared on her face as her hands formed a very familiar seal.

"Bishounen No Jutsu!" She called out before a sudden cloud of smoke covered her which soon disappeared to reveal a spiky blond haired male in his birthday suit.

"Hinata-chan." stated a very familiar and affectionately manly voice before the said woman promptly fainted with a slow stream of blood coming from both openings of her nose, as a cloud of smoke reappeared around the male before disappearing to reveal Naruko looking at her mother with a look of pity.

"For the new and most talented medic who surpassed Tsunade-obasan, to fall like this is beyond my understanding and I regret having to resort to this perverted technique, but if I don't then I would not be able to get away from mom." Naruko stated

As she began turning, her long blond hair in two pig tails from each side swinging in opposite direction a figure suddenly appeared in front of her blocking her way.

"Where do you think your going Naruko-sama? As I recall, you have training with Hiashi-sama today?" Spoke the figure in front glaring his pair of cloud colored eyes with Naruko's pair of lavender eyes.

"Damn, to be found by Mr. Stick up His Ass Number Two so quickly, this is just my lucky day!" Naruko stated exasperatedly before her eyes widen for a moment before falling shut and then falling to the ground but was caught by the man in front before she ever did so.

"That was a quick recovery Hinata-sama, or were you just faking it before." Spoke the male towards a panting long indigo haired female in front of him.

"No, I wasn't, she just surprised me, anyway, I'm sorry if she caused you trouble Neji-Nisan." Answer Hinata at Neji as she finally regained here breath.

"It's no wonder since it's already been what, a week since you have last seen the Idiot right? His still at Demon country with their Priestess Shion right Hinata-sa…" Neji continued but stopped as he suddenly felt immense killing intent coming from the former Hyuuga Head.

"I bet SHE is just milking the promise Naruto-kun made to her when he still had no knowledge on relationships, that DAMN SNAKE WOMAN!" Hinata stated blowing the last three words in anger.

"Ye-yeah, but at least he said that what he would use to sleep with her to keep his promise with you, is his Kage Bunshin so that you are the only one he slept with his REAL body though I don't see the point in doing so, r-right?" Neji stated cautiously as a saying appeared inside his mind.

'Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned huh? Who ever said those words must truly be knowledgeable.' He though inwardly before seeing Hinata close her eyes, apparently in deep thought.

"You can never be too sure Neji-niisan, out of all the women he had to sleep with to pass his Bloodline Limit that gives and empowers those who have it once unlocked. But when Naruko-chan was born the Blood line limit's abilities multiplied ten fold as well as an additional hidden power source which is a Class S secret only a select few knew, including you now by the way Neji-niisan, and we think it's because Kyuubi is the reason since he can't reside in Shadow Clones though were not sure yet." She explained.

"I see, I guess the Knuckle Head's finally using his head for once." He stated in understanding before hearing a sigh from Hinata.

"Neji-niisan, please stop saying that, Naruto-kun isn't the same as he was a long time ago where he acts first before thinking, anyway after discovering that after his first sleep with the first girl besides me named Sasame with his Shadow Clones. He discovered that the son he had did not exhibit the same power as Naruko so we decided to watch Naruko-chan carefully and compare the difference between her and the others when he checks up on his sons and daughters when their birthdays comes, and so far Naruko's the strongest of the others in terms of Chakra capacity and Ninjutsu, so we had to place a seal at her stomach as before doing so, I observed that the flow of her Chakra in her Chakra circular system was erratic, and could damage her from the inside." Hinata explained.

"I see, and you seemed okay with Him sleeping with this Sasame girl, even though it's only his Shadow Clone who did it. And sorry for still thinking of the Idiot that way, I just can't seem to think about him and not get angry." Neji stated.

"I'm alright with her since she did save him with Sakura from an enemy's bloodline limit that could have killed him, but COMPLETELY ALRIGHT is definitely not especially when she invited him to stay with her for one more day." Hinata said before sighing once again going back in deep thought.

"The Priestess Shion of the Demon Country is the one who is most determined to steal him away from me that I have to worry about." Stated Hinata darkly before Neji nodded his head in agreement.

"True, since HE IS the strongest man now, with full control of the power of the seven tailed beast, excluding the eight and first tail which he returned to their respective host Gaara and Killer Bee, as well as his unique bloodline limit he inherited from his prisoner, that is to say, the perverted fox and parents mixed together." Neji concluded with a nod.

"And don't forget the knowledge of the oldest and also leader of the Bijuu, Kyuubi. It was the only way to stop the other nations from attacking Konoha, and it also doubles as a unity between all nations, even so, I do not like it." Hinata stated as she tried to suppress her rage and jealousy.

"And that's the reason little Naruko here wants to beat him huh?" Neji stated, as looked down at the back of Naruko's head before he suddenly grabbed a side of his head in one arm as if in pain.

"Neji-niisan! Are you okay? Is your head alri…, YOUR HEAD! OH NO, I'M SO SORRY, I'LL TAKE NARUKO-CHAN NOW TO OTOU-SAMA!" Hinata stated frantically as she took her daughter from his grasp and was about to leave but was stopped by Neji's voice.

"Wait Hinata-sama, can't you tell me why?" asked Neji before seeing Hinata shaking her head before bowing lowly at him in response.

"I'm sorry but you ADAMANTLY told me like the many others that undergone it to NOT TELL YOU after sealing the MEMORY." apologized Hinata before leaving a very confused Neji as she headed towards the Hyuuga main house.

"It's been years now since I had this problem now that I think back on it. It always happens when I don't look at Naruko-chan's eyes, I know that she has something to do with it but what? And not just me, the other team's Jounin Senseis, The Godiame, Shizune, Anko, Anbu named Yamato, Sai and many others including the rookie twelve too with myself included, except for Hinata-sama, Gai-sensei and HIM! Yeah, it has to be HIS fault, and for me to not want to remember the memory that was sealed which I think was so that we could go on living and not be weighed down by it. 'sigh' for now I have to trust Hinata-sama like before, as my gut instinct tells me that I really DO NOT and WILL REGRET it IF I DO remember" Neji spoke to no one in particular before leaving the gigantic library.

Several hours later a fuming Naruko returned to the Library bruised and fuming.

"That Mr. Stick up HIS ASS Number ONE Hiashi really kept me from my reading, damn him, and that Annoying Hanabi keeping silent and enjoying herself as she watched us is really ticking me off, also, I bet mom could have been Number 1's sparing partner, but knowing how victory obsessive he is even when his weaker now due to his old age, she picked me since my Juuken and Taijutsu is the bottom, with Genjutsu in the middle and my Ninjutsu top." sighed Naruko before violently shaking her head before declaring loudly to no one in particular.

"Just they wait! I'll soon beat them and then that copycat pervert Konohamaru No Hentai, and finally, the biggest pervert of all! YOU! My dear father, I'll show you, I Uzumaki Naruko will defeat you with one hit like this HAIII-YAA!" screamed Naruko doing a swift punch at the wall near the entrance only to see it crumble to her surprise.

"What the?" stated Naruko as the crumbling finally stopped to reveal a hidden stair case that leads deep down in a dark cave, that she descended to until she reached the end which had a single book case full of old books.

"Wow, I never knew that my neat freak of a mother missed a place to clean." Stated Naruko as she took out a book, blew the dust on the cover, coughing for a while before reading the title, her eyes widening as she did.

"The Strongest Hijutsu In The World Please For The Love Of God Don't Read? What kind of a cheesy title is that?" she asked herself before recognizing that the fading letters of the title was hand written and that she recognized the messy hand writing.

"This is that Mega Ultra To The Extreme Max Pervert's hand writing, that is to say, my dad!" she stated in shock before a smile like the said pervert's smile appeared at her face as she started giggling.

"Won't my number one enemy be surprised when I used this on him, kukuku, hehe, HAHAHAHA 'cough' 'wheeze', alright enough with the laughing I sound like that creepy Pedohebi that tried to make kids his gender make love with him by using his sick ways YUCK!" Naruko stated as a shiver ran from her feet to her head.

"Now, then, lets see, oh, nice one Pop, a blood seal huh, too bad I got yours in me, guess it's a good thing I'm your daughter huh? Wait, then that makes me a pervert too! NO WAY! I have to get it out NOW!" she cried out in disgust as she slit a small cut before placing the cut finger where the seal was, immediately removing it before finding herself being sucked into the book, as she began hearing a voice inside her head while she lost feeling on her body.

"Many years ago, shortly after the end of the latest Shinobi War peace finally returned towards the whole nation, or so I though, for there is still one battle I need to fight in order for me to finally gain peace. This is my memory that led to me attaining that through the use of a technique I named Hijutsu Harem Explosion. Since you are hearing this then you must be a relative of mine and must have a very good reason for opening this, though please be warned that by continuing on to the end will change your life forever, do you still wish to continue?" asked the voice and once Naruko confirmed with a "Hai" in her mind everything went white for a while before disappearing to reveal a blond youth behind a large desk stamping papers.

"Damn that Bust Canon Godaime! Making me do her work while she and the rest of the girls go to the hot spring!" grumbled the youth as he read paper after paper while stamping each when he was finished with either of the two stamps which read approved in one and unapproved at the other.

"I told you brat, but did you listen? NOOOOOOOO, you just had to jump at the opportunity to live your dream! You should listen to me the Great Kyubi! And besides, I'm older than you in about eighty thousand plus years." stated a voice in his head.

"Shut yer trap Ero-Kitsune. Like hell will I listen too you again. The one time I did, I was not able to sleep in peace cause you keep replying the scenario in that super perverts books that Cyclops Kakashi-sensei lent me by your advise during said super pervert's day of death!" countered the blond in his mind angrily.

"What can I say, I'm a Kitsune! And it's in our nature to like those kinds of things and I know you like it as well, especially this right Naruto-chan!" countered the fox as images of numerous and familiar naked girls in very seductive poses flashed in the blonde's mind's eye.

"stop, Stop, STOP! Show that to me again and I'll lock you up in an unbreakable cage I'll be making in my mind for you later!" threatened Naruto

"I see, then that must mean that you finally found your favorite right? If so then what is it? Which of the images I showed you did you like, I'm betting it's this one right?" stated the beast heartily.

An image of a naked girl appeared at Naruto's mind's eye once again soon after revealing slowly a lavender eyed beauty starting from her head then down zooming in on lips, neck, chest and… "I told you to stop you Damn Ero Kitsune!" Naruto stated angrily smashing the image in little pieces with the sound of glass breaking in his mind as he slamed his head at the desk once before violently shaking his head from left to right as the blonde's face went crimson while the snicker of the fox echoed in his mind as the image began to appear again in his mind's eye once more.

"I'm warning you Damned Fox, you do that again and I swear I'll trap you at the mental cage I told you before!" blew a still red faced blond before the image disappeared to his relief to the snicker of the fox in his head echoed on.

"OHHhhhhhhhhhhhh! Did I destroy your ideal image of your vixen? Or is my image not to your liking? Then how about this?" asked the smirking fox as he showed the same image with the difference that the pair of round orbs at her chest were now ten times it's size which the image did not zoom in to this time like it did on the naked flesh before, which prompted the blond to bang his head at the desk repeatedly this time which began to crack the said desk with each bang, in hopes of ridding the horrid image from his head.

"I'm warning you Hentai Kitsune! Do that again and I swear I'll lock you up! And like hell does Hinata have those monster truck wheels on her chest!" Blew the blond making the fox smirk.

"So you've seen the actual Gazongas on her chest?" asked the fox before steam erupted from the head of the volcanic crimson face the blond now sported.

"Bulls eye, so tell me then what are they like, are they soft like cotton, silky like silk, or maybe springy like a spri…" began the fox happily only to be cut by the blond who was now gripping his head tightly.

"shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP! They're not like that and I did not mean too, I mean I was just relaxing at a place I thought only I knew, and then I heard her from far away as she lay floating on the river before she started doing a series of movements that now that I think about it now where similar to the beauty I saw when we were looking for that Bikochu bug." Stated the blond as realization dawned to him and not to his notice blood started oozing from his nose's two holes.

"Man, she got you bad, and you've fallen for it hard dude!" snickered the fox snapping the blond out of his daze, before he frantically tried to deny it.

"Are you still hung up on that banshee with bubble gum hair, forget her, there is a better choice that even tried to save you even if it cost her life, plus she already admitted that she digs you man, I mean, with all does, you should know who is your perfect match, Mr. I'd rather die than let others I care about do some in my place. YOU TWO THINK TOO MUCH ALIKE!" Kyuubi blew happily before the blond violently shook his head.

"I can't, after being left by him, I can't leave her, that is to say Sakura-chan has already been hurt by his flight and I can't hurt her again by ignoring her!" Naruto stated with a sigh.

"Also, even if she, that is to say Hinata did and still like me, I do not know a thing about romance so I might just hurt Hinata as well, I don't want that, NEVER!" the blond continued adamantly making the fox in his head smile kindly.

"Naruto, you are more powerful than me now, and because of that, I was freed from the power that enslaved me which you had turned into your own positive energy, but it can still turn back to the one that is fueled by hate, like what happened to me when my beloved was taken away from me before I could disclose my feelings. I do not want you to suffer the same fate, you know, you and me, a demon fox, and a human share, the same power, feelings, when fueled by positive ones, it protects those you care, if the opposite happens, it destroys everything else, including the bearer either physical or mentally or both and can happen slow and/or instantly. Remember what I made you promise during your final battle with the Uchiha bastard?" Kyubi asked making the blond think for a while.

"Which one, oh yeah, the control freak Madara!" stated Naruto in realization.

"Nice work Einstein, you can comb your hair, yes him, you easily beat that power drugged Teme. Oh, speaking of which, how are the former love birds, last I heard, the EMO did karaoke in hopes to win her via unusual means, OH and had they done IT yet, that is to say slept together in their birthday suits and touchin…" began the fox before the blond once again shook his head from side to side violently.

"For the LAST TIME, STOP bring THOSE matters while I'm awake, and they are not doing good at the moment thought the Teme finally got it through his thick skull that power is not everything, and is trying to win back his old number one fan girl, but said girl having experienced being left alone before is now afraid of the pain of being left alone making her unable to take him back in fear that he would leave her again.

"Heh serves Mr. Emo Slash Prodigy Slash Traitor Sasuke right huh? Since you're the Prodigy now and his no traitor anymore even though most still treat him as such. He finally gets to see what the village is like for you when you were young, serves the bastard right." The fox replied smugly.

"Not really, he did have his reasons but anyway, I think I hear somebody running." Stated the blonde and soon enough it was confirmed that there was someone by the sound of footsteps and it was steadily becoming louder meaning that it was headed to the blond which was soon confirmed as a panting youth with a long blue scarf opened the door to the room.

"Na-Naruto No niichan big trouble at the hot springs a gigantic monster with eight heads appeared and captured the girls!" called out the youth in panic.

"What did you say Konohamaru, oh, and why are you there by the way?" asked the blond glaring at the youth who was backing away.

"N-no-nothing, I did not come there to get an idea on how to improve my Oriroke no juts… oops." Konohamaru stated only realizing at the end what he let slip.

"I see, but that's not all right? I bet you were watching a certain Hyuuga huh, by the name of Hanabi hm, also I bet she was able to escape because you dashed to get her away from the place be fore the monster go her right? Also, that would explain that read hand print on your cheek right?" asked Naruto with a mischievous smile making the youths face gain a shade of red while the youth grasped the sore cheek said girl slapped even though it can't be seen now since the crimson face the youth now sported hid it well.

"I-it's none of your business anyway you should go now since it also got Hinata-san!" Konohamau stated making Naruto's eyes widen before he promptly took off.

"Whew, I thought he was gonna wack me on the head for seeing her, though, I got to say, Hinata-san really got a nice body, maybe I'll use her next time, I'm sure that'll knock that dog boy who thinks his so cool later. Hmm… YEAH! I will! Hehehe I just can't wait to see the look on Dog Boy's face." Konohamaru grinned not noticing a shadow behind him before his head sported a large bump on the middle.

"You do that Konohamaru… and I'll tell Hanabi your crush for her days after you gave the four leaf red clover which my team helped you get for Ayame before she left. And I will since I know where she is. I bet she is in the Hyuuga compound now locked up by that thick –headed father of hers' who is still angry at Hinata for turning her back on being the Heiress and leaving the main house to live with Ms. Bust Cannon Godaime, before that stupid seal was placed on her. Anyway, I bet she came back to the compound to ask help but Mr. Stick Up His Ass One Hiashi found her first and locked her up before she could do so." Naruto stated glaring down at the cowering Konohamaru.

"NOOOOOOOO! Anything but that, I won't use it I promise!" begged Konohamaru before seeing a smile and an outstretched hand from the blond.

"Then let's shake on it okay?" asked Naruto before receiving a hand shake from his younger fellow pervert in agreement.

"Oh yeah, everyone is already there including Neji-san, meaning Hanabi-san was able to get to him before being caught by Hiashi, so you better get there before they see more of her than you do." Stated Konohamaru before seeing flash of yellow light appear and disappear suddenly.

"Now then, with all the bodies I've seen so far, it's time to combine them into a bombshell of a babe, uhehehehhee…" Began the perverted child until a suddenly painful feeling registered on his head once more before he fell on the floor unconscious.

"That what you get for peeping on other girls than ME Eromaru!" stated an angry red head as a male with her who was wearing glasses poked the unconscious form of their leader Konohamaru.

"I think you over did it Moegi!" stated the male as snot slowly fell from one of his nose's holes.

"Can it Udon, or do you want to be the second?" asked the still fuming red head as she began raising the huge club she used to clobber Konohamaru with.

"I'm SORRY! Please don't HIT ME! I'm scared of PAI…" He began but was cut when the club fell down his head as well knocking him unconscious.

"Hmph, who aren't scared of pain, and did you think I did not catch you peeking at me? Really now, MEN ARE THE WORST, and not just THEM, why did that beast not take me and Karin? What an INSULT! Is it saying that Karin and me, Moegi isn't woman enough for that stupid beast? And THAT traitor Sakura, how dare she and Shizune-san get to be the only FLAT CHESTED ones that get picked by that beast, which reminds me, I have not seen Ebisu-sensei there which is quite surprising." Stated Moegi with an as a matter of fact tone in her voice.

"I guess his not a closet pervert anymore. YEAH right! All MEN are the same, his just afraid that he would not live if his caught peeking by Godaime-sama and the others, really why are MEN SOOOOOOOOOO ANNOYING! As it stands, I won't be able to sleep until I'm able to let off some steam, and I know just how to do it. I bet he is not afraid of me since I'm just a kid anyway, so I have to set him straight about that. READY OR NOT HERE I COME EBISU-SENSEI BECAUSE I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU THAT I'M VERY MUCH SCARIER THAN THE OTHERS!" Moegi blew as she began leaving the two unconscious perverts on the floor, with each of her steps shaking the floor like an earthquake as she laughed evilly with its volume growing louder by the second.

Meanwhile back to the blond who now sported worry in his face as he ran with break neck speed the voice in his head was voicing his concerns.

"Looks like what happened to me before is happening again to you but this is the second time for you, I sure hope you get lucky again and that woman don…" Kyuubi stated but was cut off

"Shut the hell up Kyuubi, I won't let it happen to her! I will get to her and save her before she even gets a scratch this time, this I promised! And I WON'T let ANYONE look at her naked EVER" He stated determinedly adding the last one with the 'or so help me god' tone raising his voice on certain words before tapping to the once cursed power and vanishing in a flash of yellow once again, as the last words of his prisoner complementing him on his possessive nature towards his mate linger in the blonde's mind.

Somewhere else at the same time a loud noise cold was heard as a gigantic beast with eight heads swiped its tail at numerous smaller enemies of it who easily evaded the strike while numerous trees fell from that one swipe of the beast's tail before a great wave erupted the ocean near the land. It then turned towards one of the square dark green and light brown cages out in the open next to a huge cave. A sound of metal hitting metal could be heard.

"hah, Hah, HAH!" What are you doing little girl? That butter knife won't destroy the cage I made with my clones which turned into those cages!" stated a gigantic beast' male voice as he looked at the long indigo haired female's feeble attempt to damage the cage with a three pronged kunai making the beast laugh harder.

How is it Sai?" asked a short brown haired male.

"No good, Captain Yamato, for some reason, my creations just can't get near the cage either by air, sea, ground or underground, whenever they get close they are suddenly thrown back as if a transparent shield is hurling them away." Replied the short black haired male named Sai.

"DAMN IT, so there is nothing we can do? On a side note, YOU were NOT TAKEN Karin, so does that mean that you are not GOOD enough for THE BEAST? Heck it even TOOK females YOUNGER than YOU, now aren't YOU ASHAMED? Hahahaha, to be THROWN aside for THOSE who are HALF your age is EMBARASSING isn't IT? And you've ALREADY been THROWN by Sasuke! MAN! PITTIFUL! You ARE looking more and MORE like the TRASH you look down upon!" stated the short white haired male joyfully leering at a bespectacled red head who was steadily gaining a darker shade of red on her face in anger as the white haired male's toothily smile with his sharp teeth showing with his smile widening over time.

"I'm WARNING YOU Suigetsu, IF you OPEN your TRAP ONCE MORE I'll make SURE you BITE your TONGUE!" threatened Karin, her body shaking in anger.

"Stop it you two, now is not the time to argue, this beast is a mystery that none of us know who suddenly appeared without warning. There is no way any of my or the others attacks would not work." stated an orange haired male.

"Jugo-san is right and if our attacks don't work then we will just have to keep pounding it until it does, Konoha Senpuu! DAMN! That did not damage him at all?" called out a black bowl cut youth with dark eyes as he was sent flying before his kick could even connect to the beast as he back flipped and landed on the ground in his usual battle stance with on hand in front and the other on her back.

"YOU ARE RIGHT LEE, Your YOUTHFUL ATTACKS DON… WARNGH!" called out an older version of the one before but his loud out burst was interrupted by the gigantic beast's tail whipping the older loud ball of youth away, until said youth ball's back met a huge boulder that stopped his advance backwards and let him slowly fall to the ground and unfortunately get hit on the head with numerous fist sized boulders knocking him of to dream land surrounded with numerous figures of a male with only one eye shown and short white hair wearing white angel outfit with matching pair of wings on either side and a golden halo.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GAI-SENSEI!" called out the younger version as the quickly disappeared and then reappeared by his older version's side just as quickly before lightly shaking Gai.

"Gai-sensei, you CAN'T DIE! SPEAK to me Gai-sensei… gai-sensei, Gai-sensei, GAI-SENSEI!" blew out Lee remorsefully as the area behind him suddenly changed scenery into that of a cliff with waves crashing into it as the orange sun sets with the crashing waves reaching it's peak as Lee shouted his sensei's name one more time in despair before hearing a loud snore from Gai making Lee gasp before hugging Gai tightly which was when the sound of breaking bones could be heard waking said man for a while in pain before promptly returning to dream land with foam coming from his mouth. As Lee saw this he began violently shake him and each time having Gai's head smack the boulder behind him hard which gave the older man more bumps on his head each time while the crack on the boulder because of the said man's hard head grew until it crumbled.

"Lee, let's return to battling the beast, Gai's okay, or more appropriately, he will be if left alone." stated someone with one with spiky white hair.

"Are you sure Kakashi-sensei?" asked Lee receiving Kakashi's Eye Smile which assured him before both faced the beast one again with Lee trying one more to land a hit at it.

"It seems that the monster do not like your loud out burst as well Gai." Kakashi with a sigh, before jumping over as the beast tried the same attack on him as soon as Lee was sent back by an unknown force making him flip back before landing on the ground and far away from the beast.

"Kakashi-sensei, out of the way, Chou Baika No Jutsu!" blew a voice before a giant form of a healthy/chubby man appeared matching the gigantic beast's size who soon jumped over the beast while Kakashi began running away to evade being hit by friendly fire as soon as he legs landed on the ground.

"Nikudan Hari Sensha!" followed the giant as he spun into a gigantic ball before falling on the beast only to be repelled quite easily as well to the shock of the gigantic human boulder.

"Damn, my attack was easily repelled as well, what now Shikamaru?" called out the now human sized giant.

"It looks like Tai, and Nin Jutsus don't work, that leaves Gen, Ken Fuuin, and Kin, problem with Genjutsu is that, that thing is too big for use to fully affect his chakra coils enough to put him in it." Shikamaru contemplated vocally.

"Then I'll try my Tsukuyomi!" stated a raven haired male.

"I already tried mine and it did not work Sasuke." countered Kakashi.

"Then what are we going to do? Leave? I will not, not ever again!" stated Sasuke making Kakashi eye smile.

"How about you Shino, can you drain his Chakra with your bugs." asked Kakashi.

"You do not need to ask. Why you ask? Because I hav…" the male named Shino began until a new voice cut him off.

"It's no use Kakashi-sensei, knowing Shino, I bet his already doing it and from the start I bet, but I think this monster has way too much Chakra for Shino's bugs to absorb it all even if he have ten hives or more right Shino?" added a male on a big white dog.

"… Kiba is right I can no…" began Shino an eyebrow twitching in regular intervals but was cut by a shout yet again.

"Let Hinata-sama go you snake." blew a male with long brown hair.

"NEJI-SAN!" stated Shino in a higher volume this time making said male look at the speaker before backing away a little.

"YOU SHOULD LET OTHERS FINISH TALKING! WHY YOU ASK? BECAUSE YOU WOULD HURT THEIR FEELINGS IF YOU DON'T!" threatened Shino who seemed to grow big with each passing second.

"Hahahahah! I only brought out this one in hopes of meeting HIM encased in one of my bunshin made unbreakable cage but it seems I need to increase your odds because your pathetic attempt to of a rescue is not working and HE still isn't here." Stated the beast before all except one of it's head went to the cave before returning with eight of the same cage before on their mouth which they put around the one outside before.

"This should raise your pathetic rescue attempt, and are you really allies of my eternal rival Kyubi? YOU ARE ALL PATHETIC! But I guess I really should not expect anything humans!" stated the beast as the females in the other cages can be seen trying to break the cage they were on which was the same ones Hinata was in.

"Everyone, are you alright?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah though it'll take a while for my pride to heal after all, it is humiliating how we were easily caught it suddenly appeared in a gigantic puff of smoke while we were happily soaking in the hot springs and my strength does not even faze this Lecherous Monster!" answer the Godaime as she continued to punch the cage she was in which only resulted in shaking the cage a little otherwise it remained the same without a dent from where the Hokage punched it.

"Ahhhhhhh! Thanks for the massage Bust Canon!" stated the beast which only infuriated said endowed female.

"ARGH! Not only the brat, now this beast calls me that as well! What is it with males and BUSTS! Shizune! How is it at your end?" asked the Godaime.

"No good Tsunade-sama! Even with my medical Ninjutsu I can't cut my way out of this cages he made." answered her apprentice.

"Ouch, that hurts! I knew it, Ms. No Bust Hurts me more than Ms. Bust!" stated the beast which infuriated both.

"WELL EXCUUSE me for being FLAT!" Shizune shouted angrily

"WHO are YOU calling MS. BUST? I DARE you to SAY that EROBAKEMONO!"

"P-please calm down Hokage-sama, don't let him provoke you." stated a female with long black hair and red eyes.

"Very good Milky Bust you tell her, if she does this all the time then she will never get laid like you!" stated the beast laughing.

"How DARE You call ME THE QUEEN OF GENJUTSU THAT! YOU NEANDERTHAL! YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOU INSOLENCE! And I did NOT let myself get LAID! I'M the ONE who TOOK advantage of that MAN!" blew the said woman to the shock of the others who is looking at the display with wide eyes.

"Ku-kurenai, you're letting him provoke you!" stated a female with short violet hair.

"Right you are Ms. Hicky. They should not jump the gun too quickly because if they do then they'll end up like you!" stated the beast with a smile before continuing.

"By the way, was the Hicky given to you by that snake Goooooood? Hahahahahah!" laughed the monster as said female began trashing as she tried to free herself from her cage.

"Why little SNAKE, COME HERE! I'LL MURDER YOU PIECE OF $HI(!" blew the violet haired female as she continued trashing around.

"Ank-san, your also letting him get the best of you, Honestly, who are the adults here again?" asked a female with long brown hair making the others in the surrounding area sweat drop as they begin to question that as well.

"What about you Ms. Tomboy, since you consider yourself one of us guys then you don't mind us having a look see right TENTEN-CHAN?" asked the monster teasingly as one of the bars on her cage suddenly came to life and began biting and pulling the towel wrapped around her person like the others which slowly revealed her unmentionables.

"He-hey! Stop that! No, don't STOOOOOP!" Tenten called out franticly as she began gripping the towel to her body tightly but was interrupted by a shout from someone.

"Hey, quit it EROHEBI!" blew a female with long blond hair.

"And now we have Ms. No Boyfriend here, what do you want?" asked the monster leering at said girl which soon laughed out loud when a tick appeared at said female's forehead.

"WHAT did you just call ME?" she asked threateningly.

"What? I'm just saying the absolute truth right, since you have not, even once, ever before had a bf right, and just so your know bf means boyfriend which again you have not gotten any in you bfless life, oh yeah, thinking back to what I said, you should know what bfless means right? RIGHT! YOU, Miss Boyfriend Less Ino! Hahaha." blew the beast while laughing.

"Ha! That just shows how little you know. I can have any man I want I just have not found Mr. Right yet." countered Ino who was now shaking from head to toe clearly livid, especially the increasing marks on her head which continue to throb.

"SUUUUUUUUUURE you do ya old hag of a HERMIT, I bet you will die single not even graduating from a bfless kunochi, Ms. SF Kunochi, ha, Ha, HA! Oh by the way SF means Single Forever if you don't know, Miss Boyfriend Less Single Forever INO haHaHAAAAAAAA" taunted the beast making steam come out from both holes of her ears as she franticly tried to claw her way to it.

"How dare you talk to my best friend like that you don't know ANYTHING about what you are talking about EVER!" blew the short cherry hair colored female making the beast switch it's attention towards her.

"Oh, I know, after all, my pet which was also called the same nickname was very informative Sakura-chan." stated the beast smugly making the female named Sakura before look back at it in shock.

"You mean Orochimaru? You're calling Orochimaru your pet?" she asked in shock.

"Oh yes I do, though, he never did knew that I was using him for my own entertainment by using his five senses to see, hear, touch and smell what he does whenever I want to. Just like what I did to his ancestors. I mean, I myself orchestrated MY death thousands of years ago by their hand once I found out how very similar we are on our craving of power, though they surely did not know it at first, after all, they were a family of poor slaves who are used to being kicked around with out recognition, which was the time when I was bored to the death with nothing better to do having already conquered my realm since none of my enemies can hurt me. Anyway, I did it as an experiment to pass time at first which soon turned very entertaining so I continued and after having their first taste of recognition and power, as I expected they began to crave it and since they finally have those two, they began treating others without it like the way they were treated once before. Until many years passed making many people forget their fake victory against me. A great beast who terrorized the earth and ordered tribute from inhabitants who wished to evade my wrath, in the form of females sacrifices and sakes, which I grew to like very much to my surprise even though it was only part of my plan before. Their power and recognition soon disappeared but having tasted it they would not let it go without a fight, hence the people began to see them as the new beast but unlike before, they decided to fight them instead of cowering, after all, they are just like them, and not an all powerful beast like myself. Soon one male youth remained who was spared by another male youth who you knew today as the first Hokage." narrated the beast shocking everyone before continuing.

"Anyway, he was able to convince the others that by killing the last of their present beast would make them the same as him. The one who saved the youth would soon be elected the leader of the village who's name they changed to Senju for a freash start while the spared youth was exiled from said village but not until declaring that he would not forget the shame the leader of the village had given him, and swore to kill him, and if he can't then the next generation of his family will." finished the beast towards the still shocked listeners.

"And you remained watching the generations of that one man, until seeing me didn't you?" stated a new voice making the others look at the direction it came from to see the blond youth who was glaring at the beast.

"So you have finally appeared Kyuubi, the only one who was able to cut my tail which took me years to grow back, I have been waiting for you." stated the beast glaring at the blond as well.

"Yeah, I never though I would be given the chance to defeat the coward who sold his and even his whole clan's soul in order to attain a body that can't be harmed, I'm glad for this opportunity to finally kill the one who stole my mate." stated the blond who suddenly gained red eyes to the surprise of the other on lookers except for the beast which soon mirrored the others as they saw the blond slap himself suddenly.

"Sorry about that beast, the FUZZ BALL suddenly took control, anyway, here is a correction for you Erohebi Ni, my name is Uzumaki Naruto!" shot back the blond before jumping away as the beast's tail crashed at the spot he was standing on before.

'Yo, Perv Fur ball, any info you have about Ni hebi here would be very helpful now, especially the one you said about him having a body that can't be harmed?' the blond inwardly asked.

'If you don't stop calling me that I will not answer brat.' retorted the beast inside the blond.

'Fine! So, ALMIGHTY and HOL… er GREATEST BEAST KYUBI-SAMA, I humbly ask if you would impart upon me your divin… um great wisdom on this Gigantic Peeping Tom in front of me?' stated the blond inwardly in a mock respectful tone.

'On second thought, talk to me like you normally do, I'm more used to it, anyway, that is the Lecherous bastard who killed my mate like I said before and you could say he symbolizes a shield while I, a sword. To beat Orochi no baka, you need to go to Makai and retrieve the weapon I used to cut his tail long ago, it's a blade a forged in order to cut the soul since like he said, he can't be harmed, but I was only able to cut his souls tail which soon rotted as he escaped for the first time. It will take about at least a day even if you used your father's technique to retrieve it from the place I hid it many years ago.' answered back the fox.

'WHAT! Then that means that I'll have to leave Hinata-chan in the grimy snake's cage for a day? I will NEVER let THAT happen!' the blond inwardly blew.

'If you don't do that then the bastard will wipe the floor with you. That outer layer of his skin is impenetrable and too thick for even the Juuken to penetrate just like that dumb beast ego, speaking of which most of those stuck up Hyuugas have the same ego, you don't think they are related are you?' asked the beast before receiving a forceful shout of the blonde's mind say 'Hell No', before continuing. "Anyway, unless you know of a way to attack him from the inside then its pointless killing that sucker!' stated the fox before a cold sweat began to run down it's body figuratively as a very evil and familiar foxy smile appeared on said blonde's face.

'Wh-what are you thinking kit?' questioned the beast apprehensively which soon grew worse as said blonde's smile grew wider, if that is even possible.

'I just thought of a great way to make you stop showing me images while I sleep, and to defeat that beast. Two birds with one stone!' He stated.

"Alrigh… What are you doing Naruko-chan! Drop, that book right NOW!" stated two voices at the same time before everything went blank.

SLAP! "Ouch!" cried out a voice as she fell to her side grasping the aching cheek at the opposite side.

"Naruko-chan, go to your room, NOW!" ordered Hinata forcefully surprising her daughter.

"A-alright but can I hav…" she began.

"NO, I'm going to put this somewhere no one can get to accidentally, Now GO!" stated Hinata the look on her eyes clearly saying that there is no room for arguments, so her daughter obey and left for her room.

Sigh "I should have known he kept information about that technique incase he need to use it again, but to leave it at a place people can accidentally come to, I'll need to speak to him about this." Stated Hinata as memories of the incident resurfaced in her mind after the beasts' death from its body loosing all its blood because of what the blond did shortly before she forced her daughter out of the trance the book put her in with pain.

Predictably she began remembering what happened after she was order by the Godaime to go on ahead to the village to prepare the hospital for numerous new occupants, she could clearly remember it as if it was only yesterday when in face it was years before in the past.

"Hinata-san, it's so good, that you are sa… what is wrong?" asked the gate guard to a panting younger Hinata.

"Please notify the Hospital to prepare for many patients who will be coming soon, also, please notify the blood bank, we are going to need many, if not, ALL the blood there." stated Hinata to the confused gatekeeper.

"Huh? What do you mean, I mean, weren't you and the others kidnapped by a beas…"

"The beast is dead, thanks to Naruto-kun new technique, but as he did, many of the others who came before him is out cold because of it's after effects that he obviously did not consider, anyway those coming are in severe condition due to the loss of almost all the blood in their body so please do what I said before, it's Hokage-sama's order!" pleaded Hinata who was finally relieved to see the gatekeeper nod before disappearing with a puff of smoke towards the hospital.

"Hinata!" called out a voice making her turn towards where she came from to see the other she was with the hot springs carrying at least one of the males who was near when the beast was all having red trails on each of their nose's holes from there to their at least their chin or even the divide between their legs, on their front with some having a smell coming from in between their legs which had a lighter shade of red from the middle while some others had light red color it or a combination of both with the lighter color always originating on the middle and the darker around the edges of the stain in their lower clothes.

"Hokage-sama how is Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata making said woman look at one of her male loads who only had a clean twin trails of nosebleed coming from his nose. The Hokage smiled before turning back towards Hinata.

"Don't worry, his just out cold, anyway, what about my order?" she asked receiving a nod from the younger girl.

"I already told the gatekeeper, he should be returning with help from the hospital so…" she began before hearing numerous pops as new arrivals appeared carrying an instrument to carry people on.

"Hokage-sama, we heard tha…" began a male in full white robe but stopping as he saw the numerous males unconsciously on the various female's backs.

"No time to explain what happened right now. Please carry them to the hospital quickly and prepare the blood transfusion, I believe I can leave that to you correct?" asked the Hokage before receiving a nod from the white robed man.

"Good, do it now before all their blood disappears from their body like the beast." ordered the Hokage earning her a salute from the white robed man before he did what he was ordered to do together with his other associates who came with him also grabbed in white that is either male or female alike who had different reactions to those they carried with most males growing in fear as to what happened especially those who were familiar with the smell coming from between the male's legs mixed in with the sent of blood while the females had a look of disgust when they recognized the smell and would have dropped the males had they not received a heated glare from the Hokage. The white robed associates soon headed towards the hospital with the other female arrival's male loads with numerous pops of smoke.

"Finally got that lazy bum and fatso off my back, damn, my back is killing me now. AND the SMELL is DOWN RIGHT DISGUSTING!" stated Ino.

"You shouldn't say that Ino-san, they obviously can't get to the hospital on their own after losing so much blood." Hinata reprimanded.

"So we should be burdened because of them being MEN! I say, we should leave them there until they learn their lesson! And besides, THAT smell REALLY is disgusting!" countered Sakura.

"That would be too cruel Sakura-san! They are men so it's unavoidable that that happens to them once Naruto-kun used that technique, though I have to agree with you about the smell being disgusting." Hinata said while the other females became silent as they contemplated about something.

"Did anyone ever know about him developing that technique?" asked Tenten.

"If his team mate, the cherry haired one named Sakura did not know then he must've been developing it on his own TenTen-chan." stated Kurenai.

"I think he started it when his captive began disturbing his sleep." stated Shizune.

"And when was that Shizune?" asked the Hokage making said female began to think back for a while.

"Days after the war, he kept saying Baka-Kitsune with dark spots under his eyes as he gave me the message you wanted him to give me, under his breath and when I heard about it, I tried to call back to him but he did not listen. I believe his sleep deprived state was the reason he did not hear me call him until he disappeared." stated Shizune.

"Point taken, and now that I think about it, it was obvious before but I thought he was just being his normal self and not listening, I even had to pound him for a while to get him to do that errand for me." added the Hokage.

"That explains the huge bump on his head that he was nursing when he arrived at the hospital." Stated Shizune in realization

"Even so, that does not make it right for him to use THAT TECHNIQUE! And to have ALL THE MEN BECOME LIKE THAT! Especially MY SASUKE-KUN! IT'S UNFORGIVABLE!" blew an enraged Karin.

"And since WHEN, did Sasuke-kun became YOUR property Karin?" asked an annoyed Sakura.

"Since you have not claimed him yet, his still mine you BRUTE of a woman!" countered Karin enraging Sakura even more.

"Will you two PLEASE forget about that Emo Slash Prodigy Slash Pedohebi Toy for once will you, what we need to think about is how to deal with that beast corrupting our future Hokage more than he is already?"Ask the Hokage.

"THAT'S RIGHT! ESPECIALLY after that beast released us and those DAMN MEN kept their eyes on THOSE CLONES which is as if saying they prefer to look at HIS PERFECT NUDE BODY THAN OURS COMBINED!" agreed a fuming Anko, before realizing what she just said which prompted all females to become silent as they contemplated this.

"We-well, his teacher WAS the SUPER PERVERT JIRAYA and ALSO the WORLD renowned author of the SMUT Icha Icha Paradise, so I guess being his student helped him find the PERFECT BODY men everywhere all over the world SOUGHT FOR!" the Hokage stated in hopeful assurance towards the others.

"A-and he has within him the LONGEST LIVING PERVERT if my guess in what is keeping him awake is right, that and the fact that he IS a MAN." added Shizune hopefully.

"What do you mean Shizune-san?" asked TenTen.

"You know? Showing Naked Girls while he sleeps and such," Answer Ino, making TenTen gasp in realization as her face turned crimson.

"And I bet it's not just any random naked girls body that perverted beast is showing since that would tie in well with the reason why he is avoiding us recently, even though I'm sure what it is showing him is that perverted fox's imagination… I hope." stated Sakura gaining a tone of uncertainty at her last two words.

"I agree, that would certainly answer why Naruto-kun has been avoiding us." stated Hinata in understanding.

"So we know what we need to do now don't we?" asked Karin.

"Agreed, we must find a way to separate those two for the future of our village." Agreed Anko.

"Why don't I try putting on a mental wall between them? After all, I can't have that beast free when his with my student. If I did then he might do BEEP, and BEEEEEEEEP to her." suggested Kurenai.

"Ku-Kurenai-SENSEI! Please, Naruto-kun would never do anything like THAT to me. A-and besides, he still did not answer my confession when Pein invade the village years ago!" Hinata stated her face bowed down crimson red already.

"Can you really be sure about that Hinata-chan, and you should know already why his doing that, I bet you're the one who knows him more than any of us combined?" asked Anko.

"Wh-What do you mean Anko-san?" asked Hinata the crimson on her face turning to a darker shade.

"You should know what she is talking about Hinata, and come to think of it, would you like to become my student? If he turns out like his master, then I'll have to teach you ways on how to protect yourself during nights when you are on a mission together. After all, it's better to be safe than not, especially since normal Kunoichi ways may work on normal men but Shinobi men are a different story. I believe that Super Pervert Jiraya already told ways to take advantage of Kunoichi by men Shinobi or not in his books." stated the Hokage in a matter of fact tone on her voice.

"Y-you too Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked in shock.

"Can you teach me as well? If you do, I can also add my own way, after all, when I was a jailor of one of Orochmaru-sama's prison, I had numbers attacks by the male prisoners there who wanted to get even with me for treating them like trash even though that is what they are. In most cases, I had too only resort to one technique that ends their attacks quickly which I call the NUTCRACKER!" added Karin stating the name of the move at the end loud and proudly.

"Sure, alright, everyone, gather around, we will be starting Women and/or Kunoichi's guide to protection against Men and/or Shinobi 101." Stated the Hoake making others gather around her as well as push a reluctant Hinata within the circle of interested girls.

'I was able to go home after that well past night time.' thought Hinata with a sigh finally ending her trip down memory lane, before leaving the hidden section of the Uzumaki Library with the book that started her trip down memory line in the first place.

'Thankfully everyone recovered but the blood bank was empty so the next day it began asking for blood twice as much as it had before so that they would be prepared if what happened that day before happened again, but the day after the incedent, we had to deal with the after effects of that which was the reason for sealing the other's memory!' Hinata continued as an after thought before a shiver ran down from her spine as memories of the said after effects invaded her mind's eye, before shaking her head violently to rid herself of the resurfaced memories.

Meanwhile somewhere a blond was tossing and turning in a Queen sized bed waking making a figure that had long blond hair just lied on the bed a short while ago, stand up and look at the short blond hair male who continued to toss and turn as sweat soon started to resurface from his face.

"Alright, take this TAIJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" blew the blond before the entire clearing was filled with his clones.

"Alright, everyone, just like what we did in practice GO!" blew the blond until a loud and numerous collective blows of "Hell No" could be heard making the others cover their ears like what the source of the sound did.

"You expect us to do THAT! Are you CRAZY!" questioned a clone making other nod frantically as well.

"If you want THAT done then do it YOURSELF!" added another clone.

"Then you want to remember it for the rest of our life then? Cause if I do it, then it will be stuck on our head forever!" questioned the real one making the other clones shiver all at once.

"I thought so, don't worry before you hit the Henkemon with it, I'll switch with the fuzz ball so that he gets that he is the one who feels it! Or do you want everyone to see Hinata-chan nude, and not get back at the Cock Sniffer for stealing our peaceful nights?" questioned an enraged blond making his other clones silent for a while before they nodded in defeat.

"FINE but you better do your part!" declared an angered clone making the real one nod this time in response.

"Right, everyone we have no choice but to do it so lets do it! FOR OUR PEACEFUL NIGHT'S SLEEP!" the clone declared with the other hundred thousands nodding at the same time before dashing towards the beast.

"ATTACKING ME HEAD ON! HOW FOOLISH ARE YOU!" Blew the beast as he began to whip his tail at the direction the clones were coming from that is until all clones formed the same hand sign at the same time.

"HEN-GE!" they called out together before a gigantic smoke covered them and the beast.

"Your turn BAKAKITSUNE, I hope you had a very good sleep last night because that will be your last one!" declared the blond before his azure eyes turned crimson with slits.

"What are you pla…" began the red eyed blond until his heightened sense of hearing heard a sound or more like sounds, and not just any sounds, but sound he often made the blond hear on his sleep accompanied with images which soon made him sweat as realization hit him, and it was soon confirmed as the dust cloud disappeared revealing the beast covered from tail to it's eight heads and mouths with beautiful hour glass figured naked blond females who were repeatedly moving their bodies on the shocked beast making LOUD erotic sounds that somehow stopped time for all males, while the shocked females hostages was released from the cages they were in which soon puffed out of existence while their jaws dropped to the ground hard comically in shock.

Soon the now free females, snapped out of their shock looked at the priceless look on their male associates faces still directed at the hundred thousands of naked female bodies still 'PLEASURING' themselves at the beast's smooth scales creating so much erotic sounds that grew louder by the second before at the same time moaning loudly sending the beast and all men including the red eyed blond flying by a jet blood from their nose, while the gigantic beast sprayed white liquid from somewhere while another white liquid slowly fell from the beast as the blond beauties refused to let go of the beast and kept their Pleasure Assault on it until the beast landed on the ground hard which promptly made the hundred thousands of blond beauties to disappear leaving the beast to lay on the ground still from now onwards with a BIG LECHEROUS SMILE one EACH of it's EIGHT FACES.

By now the short blond haired male's trashing in bed as well as the sweat that now dampened his PJ's was really worrying the long blond haired female who began calling out his name louder with each repeat.

"naruto? Naruto? NARUTO! WAKE UP!" called out the blond female voice making said blond jump high only for his head to hit the roof gaining him a huge bump on the middle of his head before falling face flat on a bed, before seconds later assuming a combat position.

"Who dares interrupt my sleep? You better not be an assassin because if you are then you are DEAD!" warned the blond.

"Please Naruto, it's only me Shion." stated the female blond her pair of blue eyes like the blond male named Naruto before was looking at the male's own pair with worry.

"Oh it is you Shion, man can you not surprise me like that I thought you were that beast who… WAIT A MINUTE! What are you doing here, I though you were in a love hotel with…" He began but was silence by Shion placing a finger on his lips.

"You were going to say with you right, too bad for you that I knew that you with me was your Shadow clone. You seem to think you can trick me out of your promise with me huh? Don't tell me you are breaking your word now even though you usually follow through with your words?" questioned the blond female threateningly towards the now already and still sweating male blond.

"I-I'm not trying to trick you, and I always keep my promises, i-it's ju… wha-What! My nose is bleeding!" stated the nervous blond male in surprise before continuing. "Sorry Shion but I'm going to need to use your restroom!" and after saying that dust quickly kicked up in the spot the blond was before leaving a smiling blond female looking at the direction the male went to as she closed her eyes.

"You are too, predictable Naruto. Are you ready?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Yes Shion-sama." stated a voice in the shadows.

"Good, then bring him to my chambers after things have settled." She ordered before heading towards her bed chamber while a shadow headed towards the direction the blond male headed to before.

"Fess up Fur Ball, why did you show me THAT? You said you would only show it to me once since I must suffer some of the after effects of what I created as well and as payment to the technique that helps resolve it's after effects affecting my friends, which is by disabling my mind shield that severs our mind link?" asked a fuming blond all at once as he stuck two tissues on both of his nose's holes which soon became completely crimson which made him take out the two and throw those to the trash can before putting two new rolls on the same place which produced the same results making him repeat the process until the blood on his nose stopped bleeding.

"And if I DID NOT, Shion would have taken your ROD for a JOY RIDE, honestly you still act first before thinking do you BRAT?" asked the beast in annoyance.

"You could have woken me up in a different way you know!" argued the blond inwardly.

"I don't thinks so, that Shion wants the real you bad, and would not stop by any means. So the only way to make her do so was to make your nose bleed and that was the only way to do it since she is not desperate enough to enjoy herself while you are bleeding does she." countered the beast.

"Yeah right, you should just say it out right! You are doing it in order to get REVENGE on me for making you FEEL what you did DURING the dream don't yo…" began the blond.

"OF COURSE I WOULD AND SPEAKING OF WHICH I SHOULD HAVE LET SHION DO WITH YOU AS SHE PLEASE AFTER ALL FOR REMINDING ME OF THAT DAMNED MEMORY, I WISHED TO NEVER REMEMBER ESPECIALLY, WHAT I FELT THAT TIME!" blew an enraged beast.

"WELL IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR BRING UP THAT MEMORY YOU FUZ…" began an also enraged blond before noticing numerous feathers of birds started falling all around him making his eyes fall.

"This is… damn you TRATOR! CoMe oUt HERE Kaka mhm… thud." Began the blond before falling to the ground of the bathroom where seconds later a loud snore could be heard from him.

"Don't think too bad of me Naruto, if I did not do this then Shion-sama would not take the role as the main heroine of my favorite movie's sequel Icha Icha Violence 2 and would then result in it being scrapped because the director is hell bent in having her as his heroine, and him obviously as the hero." stated Kakashi not sensing a shadow watching.

Minutes later he arrived at the said female's bed chamber with the snoring blond on his arms which he deposited on the awaiting female's side with the shadow still watching quietly.

"Very Good, Kakashi, you have kept your end of the bargain, rest assured that I will give that perverted director a call in acceptance in my role on his perverted movie now go, I want to spend a quiet time alone with Naruto." stated Shion as she looked down at the slumbering blond male's form with a smile as the white haired man left.

"So that is the reason?" stated a very familiar voice making Shion look around in search of the voice before feeling something land on her bed making her look up to see the Naruto whack the sleeping Naruto below him.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHO DARES WAKE ME FROM MY SLUMBER!" blew the blond male nursing his new injury until he saw the one who did. His look a like nodded after a while before disappearing which was when Naruto faced Shion.

"So it was that Perverted Cyclops who made you talked you into this huh?" Naruto stated making Shion look down as Naruto sighed.

"You don't have to listen to that pervert just so you can get me you know, and you don't like that pervert director right? So just out right deny his offer." Naruto stated.

"But if I do that their Demon country would not prosper, ever since the defeat of Mouryou, it would take years before he comes back and because of that our Lord began withholding our funds. The director said that he would feature our country in the movie so if I do it, and give us have the money earned from the film so that we could develop something to make our village prosper, so I had no choice." Shion explained making Naruto think for a while.

"I see." He said with his eyes closed before taking a hold of Shion's chin and making her look up at him before shortly after showing to her and Evil smile.

"Then we should make the one who talked you in to doing this take responsibility." Naruto stated darkly making Shion smile.

"And how are you going to do that?" she asked mirroring his evil smile.

"I have a plan…" he stated before whispering the rest in her ear making her own evil smile grow as well.

Meanwhile somewhere in a nearby city, Kakashi had his head buried into his favorite smut called Icha Icha Collection.

It was a compilation of the late author's works which was turned into Manga with a great emphasis on art, especially when the INTIMITE scenario happens. I was done by the numerous fans of the series as tribute to their dearly departed Pervert God Jiraiya for fans, by fans, and it seemed that Kakashi was so immersed in it while giggling like a pervert that he did not realized a kunai with a explosive tag on it log itself on the book before it exploded eradicating the Smut Comic right in front of him shocking the once giggling pervert. It took a while for him to realize what happened and but once he tried to confirm that what happen did not happen, when he tried turning the blackened pages only for it to crumble as soon as he touched. People around him began slowly backing away.

"MOM! LOOK! A pervert!" stated a young girl pointing at the blackened faced Kakashi to his shock.

"Now, Kaede, you should not point! Even though he deserved it." Stated the girl's mother shocking Kakashi even more before he realized how cold he was which was when he checked himself before find to his horror that he was but naked, though his trade mark mask remained in tact as is his head band.

"It's alright girl, its okay to say the truth right?" stated a new and awfully familiar voice making Kakashi towards it with a glare and sure enough the speaker smiled evilly at him his spiky blond her enough proof for Kakashi to charge toward the blond, in blind fury.

"NARUTO! How DARE you DESTROY my ONE of a kind RARE ICHA ICHA COLLECTION! You'll pay for that!" he blew but the blond disappeared in a flash of yellow light before Kakashi got to him. The fuming Kakashi was about to go until he felp a slip of paper under his foot which promptly picked up and read with horror growing on his one visible eye before he left in a puff of smoke as note fell to the ground that read.

Revenge for the traitor, you shall PAY for making me break my promise with Hinata by torching of Your Awaited PERVERTED MOVIE right DOWN to it's very BONE! And the first one on my killing stick is the D-I-R-E-C-T-O-R

Meanwhile somewhere else where with cameras Shion was talking with a male who was grinning as he looked at her chest for a while until a puff of smoke suddenly appeared near them, which quickly disappeared to reveal Kakashi.

"Hen Tai-sama, please get out of here!" Kakashi called out making the said man glare at him.

"Did I not tell you to not call me by my full name? Hen is fine Kakashi and why are you swea…" Began then man named Hen until a three pronged Kunai almost grazed one of his ears.

"You are right, just stay there so that I could give you a nice, quick and painless death." Stated an all too familiar voice before a flash of light appeared behind them making them turn and back away from the blond who was grinning like a mad man.

"Please Hen-sama, go now with Shion-sama, I'll try and hold him off!" stated Kakashi.

"Don't mind if I do, let go then Shion-chwan!" stated the pervert happily leading the confused Shion away.

"So the TRATOR think he can stop me? You are a fool, and for that I shall unseal the memory seal on you an end your life!" Naruto stated as began forming hand signs while massive fear suddenly erupted from Kakashi suddenly before he raised his Headband to reveal his Sharingan eye quickly in his panic before mimicking the hand signs the blond was doing finishing it faster than the blond before stating the name of the technique only to see another blond appear before him with a smiling Shion in front.

'Shion?' he though silently until he then noticed something rise up from the floor enclosing him in a circle before a blinding light blinded and engulfed him. When the lights disappeared he could hear the loud laughter of Naruto and wide smile of Shion while the Naruto with her was covering his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laughter but it was in evitable as he was soon on the ground laughing loudly his heart out as the blond who Kakashi had copied the hand signs disappear in a puff of smoke while still laughing.

"What's so funny?" he ask as he began to move forward on to feel something move on his chest making him look down before turning to stone at what he saw.

"If you want Shion to tell you the way to reverse that which we recently found out, then do a good job as her double in the movie, otherwise you're never turning back to your perverted self, SHION-NI!" Naruto blew the last part as he slowly got to his feet before falling down again in a fit of laughter which soon infected Shion as she soon began laughing though not as hard as Naruto as was still standing while doing it.

"Shion-chwannnnnnnnnnnnn! Where are you my little !" called out a familiar voice making Kakashi turn towards the direction to see the perverted director Hen look at him before tackling him to the ground.

"Where have you gone Shionn-chwwwwwwwwwwwwwwannnnn! I was soooooooooooo lonely!" stated Hen confirming Kakashi horror.

"N-no, waittttttttt Hen-sama, I-I am not…" began Kakashi until he heard the voice that came out of his mouth now was a LOT different.

"What are you say SHION-SAMA? You're the only Shion here right?" stated another voice which shocked him more as that voice was very familiar. He quickly turned his face at the direction of the voice only to be shocked one again as a male with white hair and a mask covering his entire face was looking at him with his usual eye smile before doing sign language that read 'Voice change Technique' before turning his back and together with the blond left the now blond long haired Kakashi.

The end, or not but it depends on weather you want a sequel or prequel, it's your choice readers and if you really do then please say so in your reviews.

StrayFiction: So what do you think? Is it better now? I hope this Adult humor is now understandable, hope this is to your liking, and if you want a prequel or sequel, then please do what I said at the note above, sorry again if some are out of character, I tried hard to keep them in character, anyway, please R+R (read and review) and bye for now, as well as hoping to see your reviews soon.


End file.
